New World Order
by FullMetalWWant
Summary: After the events of Romania, Trixie and Metal embark on a quest to save Earth but will it be enough? Rated for violence and other good things that's rated M
1. The Lost City of El Dorado

The seas were still beautiful, regardless of what happened to the rest of the world. As the world fell, so did my hopes in saving it when Dax killed me. However, Trixie managed to stop Dax and here I am next to her again. It felt great to breath in the air once again, even if it was for a few moments. I was still here but still a ghost of my former self. I may be back but only to some extent for now. As we sailed the seas, Trixie continued to write down everything she saw back at the Statue of Liberty. After a few hours of sailing, it was time to break the silence.

"Kerri, what is with all the writing we found inside of the statue?" I finally said as she closed her notebook and looked at me.

"Those words are the key to returning the world back to normal." She said as opened up her notebook and showed me a map of the world. "The locations I circled are very important to us. These four locations hold four different jewels that will revert the Earth back to it's normal state. And a good chance we can stop Kitsune in the process."

I looked at the map and studied it, looking at all the locations. "One of them is in the underwater city of Atlantis, one is somewhere above the mountains of Russia and one is near the Bermuda Triangle." I said as Trixie took out a compass and pointed towards the south.

"And that's just the beginning baby. If we continue this way, then we will reach the first location we are close to." She said as I looked at the map again. I had to blink a few times to realize this location. Were the rumors really true?

Looks like we are heading towards the lost city of El Dorado.

New World Order

Chapter I

The Lost City of El Dorado

Funny how things work out in the end of things. My father told me legendary stories of El Dorado, the city that was made of gold and that men would try to find to try to get rich. Kerri knew I was in deep thought when she tried to get my attention.

"Is there something on your mind?" She asked me as I looked at her.

"El Dorado. My dad told me many stories about finding the city itself. It's a shame that he didn't realize his goal." I said as she gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I know but now, I sense that we are arriving soon." She said as I looked ahead and saw land ahead of us. It took just a few moments for us to finally reach land and put our boat away. We searched the area for a bit and realized there was a hidden path we decided to take. Our talking was small as we didn't know what to expect out here. We ventured deep into the thick forest as the sun was starting to fall. Trixie stopped in her tracks as I stared at what layed before us.

Two towers of gold colored pillars were right in front of us and as the sun was starting to falling behind the buildings, the glow of the gold was shining in the light. With every passing second, we saw the city come alive with color like never before. Just for those few moments, even with the world plunged into darkness, El Dorado seemed normal. As we entered what was the city, the glow of the city starrted to fade as I grabbed a torch to lit the way.

"The legendary lost city of El Dorado." Trixie finally said as we stood at the center of the city.

"So the myth was real after all. This really is the lost city itself." I said as we continued our search to anything that can give us a jewel of some sort. Little did I know that things were becoming a bit strange as night began to fall and I felt a small chill go up my spine.

"Kerri, my father never told me anything else about El Dorado. Why did they call it a lost city?" I asked her as she stopped and thought for a few moments.

"The legend of El Dorado dates back hundreds of years. It was said that El Dorado is a city made of gold and that every man sailed the world in order to grab just a small trace of gold but everyone failed. Funny how it was my dad that told me that El Dorado also has a dark past as well. For whoever discovers the city shall be lost in it forever." She finished as I stopped moving.

"Wait, so if what your saying is true, we might not be able to get out of here?" I questioned and she just continued to move ahead.

"I guess that means it's time to crash this little party then!" I heard a voice from above me as I flipped out of the way. As me and Trixie got into a fighting stance, the dust cleared and Kitsune stood before us.

"Great, just what we need, even more trouble for us." Trixie said as Kitsune let out a snicker.

"Yes, I was wondering why you two would go off and start this little adventure, just to save a bunch of humans. No, I can't allow you to do that so I think it's time I get rid of you guys." She said as she summoned a few minions by her side.

"Tik, I know your there. The power has corrupted you just like it did for Salvatore. I think you can at least snap out of your ways for good." I said, in hopes to make some sense for her but she just frowned.

"This is what I don't understand about you humans. You want to protect this world from harm but when darkness finally covers this fucking world, you decide to try and save it and return it to the light. Pathetic. All of you." She says coldly as her minions surrounded us.

"So, I guess that means we have a fight on our hands?" Trixie asked me as I placed my goggles over my eyes.

"Might as well Kerri. If it's a fight she wants, then a fight she gets then!" I said as I charged forward and took down a few minions. Trixie did the same with her shadow attacks, all the while Kitsune was just standing there, watching us with her eyes. Just as we finished taking down the minions, Kitsune started clapping her hands. Then, she placed a tombstone dead center of the area and smiled.

"By the demons of Hell itself, please raise forth the demon of Salvatore Dax!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs as the likeness of Salvatore Dax appeared and smiled at us.

"Ah, even as a demon, I feel the power once again!" He said as I took a step back.

"How could this be? How could you be back?" I said as Dax laughed.

"Oh, how I wish you were here to understand. I may be "gone" but I can return as a demon because of all my evil deeds. Prepare at last Metal, I will make sure that the Lost City of El Dorado will be your resting place!" Dax screamed as he charged forward. I jumped over him and drop kicked him to the ground. I threw a few fireballs at him but he dodged them and and tried to ram me but again I dodged with ease. However, as I came crashing down, the impact created a hole and sent me and Trixie falling deep beneath El Dorado. I looked up only to see Dax's eyes glowing back at me.

"I swear Metal, I will make you bow down to the beast within me!" He said as we continued to fall. I knew Trixie was mad because she didn't say anything at all. And in just a matter of moments, we crashed into the ground and waited for a few moments to recover to see where were we. I lit up the area and looked around until I saw what else was there.

"Well, what a weird place to be. It seems that we are inside the very tombs of El Dorado. Looks like the Lost City was also one of death as well." Trixie said as I saw an opening, the words "Tombs" were written on the walls in blood. I looked over at Trixie and only nodded as we ventured into the mystery that was El Dorado's Tombs.


	2. Fear of the Dark

From the hot sun, everything changed within a heartbeat. The air was thick with dust and the chill was even worse. The tombs underneath El Dorado were just that. As we traveled inside, we realized a few things right off the bat.

There were bodies stacked around that looked more recent.

Other then the tourch we had, there was nothing but darkness surrounding us and just a small amount of light.

And the one thing we noticed is that with nothing but pure darkness, I felt much weaker then before. As we stepped forward, I continued to be on my guard because I have a bad feeling things are going to get worse from this point on. And now I truly felt the power of darkness surround us.

Chapter 2

Fear of the Dark

"Do you think we can find a way out of here?" I coughed as we stopped.

Trixie looked around and felt the ground. "My senses may be a bit weak but I can still sense a strong power coming down this hallway right here." She said as she grabbed my hand. I bet she sensed that my powers were weaker in the dark. I stumbled a few times but continued forward, knowing that jewel is quite near.

"I don;t know Kerri, things seem so different now that it's dark." I said as she stopped and looked at me.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Was all she said as I shook my head.

"I don't fear the dark. It's just that, since I'm half alive at the moment, the light that I always believed in is my power source at the moment. I'm starting to get weaker as the minutes go by." I said as we entered another chamber and there was a bright blue glow in the center of the room. We stepped closer and it was a jewel the size of my fist.

"So this must be the jewel we read about." Trixie said as she lifted the jewel. The glow was quite beautiful and it filled the room greatly. I looked around and realized that this was more then just the resting place of the dead. It was the place where the gold was made. In the corner, one of the piles of gold coins started to fall slowly as we looked around for a bit. I picked up one of the coins and stared at it. Sure, on one side it shows the city but on the other side, with nothing but a picture with a skull on it.

"Hm, it looks like whoever lived here realized that they might have been the best city in the world." Kerri finally said as I looked up and saw where she was pointing. Just behind the blue gemstone was a large painting of El Dorado and what appeared to be the history of the city. "It was a long time ago that people came to this area and discovered a large amount of gold. According to what it says here, they built everything out of the gold so that they can worship the Gods for giving them such a place. But over the years, El Dorado would have visitors and took many treasures. THe people of the city decided to kill anyone that decided to enter the city." Kerri finished as I looked at the stone.

"Then why do they have this stone then?" I asked her and she looked at it.

"Beats me, maybe it was placed here when they discovered it and they just left it here." She said as she picked up the stone and suddenly, the light vanished and we were coated in darkness. Lucky us that we can see in the dark but it was still dark enough that we couldn't see right for a bit. We slowly got out of the chamber and raced towards an exit. Kerri pushed at a wall and slowly opened a small door for us to crawl out of. By the time we were outside, we had to lay low because it appears that we aren't the only ones here as well. Kitsune and her army have surrounded the area, leaving us little chance to get out of the city alive.

"Tony, I got one shot, this will be used to clear the way, when this happens, we run towards the boat and get out of here!" She said as she formed a energy ball. I got ready to make the run for it as she threw the ball towards the center of town. We jumped off the edge and ran towards the city gates, ducking from attacks. We slid under the gate and jumped on the boat as Kitsune ran outside.

"You think you can escape from me? I am the ruler of this world and I don't need you two to stop me!" She threw an energy ball under our ship and the next thing I knew, we shot up in the air like two rockets. I grabbed onto Kerri as we exploded into the water. The force was strong enough to knock all the energy out of me and was out cold as I remember something staring back at me.


End file.
